The Time Has Come
by Harakudoshi
Summary: Alucard has been defeated, which means Moka and Tsukune finally get some alone time with each other! I wonder what could possibly happen? Rated T for mild language and an implied sexual situation.


The Time Has Come

This work is strictly parody, and I am no way affiliated with the creator of Rosario + Vampire. All the characters depicted herein belong solely to him.

Rate/review if you so choose, it means a lot if you do!

Tsukune opened the door to the room he had rented for him and Moka. He held the door open as Moka walked through, then proceeded to follow her in. She broke her usual cold demeanour she had had since the 'outer' Moka had disappeared to cast him a warm smile.

-we're actually going to 'do it'!- Tsukune thought to himself. Ever since they had defeated Alucard, he's been waiting for the moment that he and Moka were going to consummate their love. He had prepared everything in the room. He had candles, music, incense, chocolate coated fruits, he had prepared for everything full-stop. What was better, 'inner', err, real Moka had truly warmed up to him. He was actually seeing her warm nice side.

As Moka laid down on the rather comfortable looking bed, Tsukune dimmed the lights and lit the candles and incense he had scattered strategically around the room. He looked at her, and smiled rather nervously as he felt his face start to burn with a blush. His arm started to feel rather hot as well. -the hell..?- he thought to himself as he looked down and noticed the lighter had ignited the sleeve on his jacket. "Oh hell!" He cursed himself as he rushed I to the washroom to extinguish the flames in the sink. He was immediately met with an excruciating pain that fired its' way up his arm and into his body like an electric shock. "YEOOW!" He yelled, before cursing himself for forgetting that vampires can't get wet. He walked out of the bathroom patting dry the now singed patch on his sleeve, and cast Moka an embarrassed look.

"Put it out in the sink, didn't you." Moka stated more than asked.

"Yeah.."

"You're an idiot. But you're my idiot."

Tsukune smiled to himself as he heard the love of his life say this. He walked over to the mini fridge to get the chocolate coated fruit he had gotten earlier (he had read it online that it was romantic to feed your love chocolate coated fruit) and walked to her, before proceeding to sit down. He was about to offer to feed it to her before it struck him, (his hand I mean). "Gah, I almost forgot the music!" He set the tray down and feverishly walked to the music player and whipped out his iPhone. He skimmed through his playlist before finding what would be the perfect song.

"What sort of music are you gonna play, Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"It's perfect for the moment, I promise."

"That's sweet of you. ...it better not be 'the monster mash', or I am going to have to kill you. I hope you know."

"What? Of course it isn't! I'm not that stupid." Tsukune laughed a bit nervously to himself as he looked down at his phone to see 'the monster mash' emblazoned on the screen with a big 'play' button on it that he was about to press. He quickly scrolled through his playlist to find something else, until he reached the 'J's and saw another good song. He pressed play, and set his phone next to the sound system it was hooked to. The song started with a bass section, before the brass section kicked in. He started to walk to her trying to look as sexy as he could just as the lyrics kicked in.

"When I came home last night, you–"

the music was cut short as Moka leapt from the bed and flew past him before drop kicking the sound system and smashing the table it was resting on in one swift move. She turned to him and gave him a stern look. "No Rick James. Know your place, Tsukune." She gave him a sly smile. However, Tsukune missed it because the way Moka had leapt past him had finally answered a question he had been curious about since he had first met Moka. The carpet indeed matched the drapes.

how was it? I hope it made you giggle at least, it was something I came up with when I was out shopping and just had to scribble it down.


End file.
